


Letters

by Nepurtaleijon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, Demisexual Sans, Don't know how long this'll be, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't like the glue on the back of envelopes, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Past Abuse, Pen Pals, Puns & Word Play, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is your hero, science sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepurtaleijon/pseuds/Nepurtaleijon
Summary: Pen Pals used to be such a fun thing to do, the badly handwritten letters, the mystery of who you're writing to, learning about them little by little with each letter. It was something no one bothers to do anymore, well except this year. No one knew how to really establish any connection to the new monster above ground now. They have a lot of history and customs to catch up on and one thing that catched their eye was that letter sharing tradition.





	1. Signing up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather long story. I don't really expect a whole lot for it but my other undertale story ended up pretty good so who knows. It starts out slow but if you like puns its worth a shot. 
> 
> If you're interested I have a tumblr, it's https://nepurrtaleijon.tumblr.com/,that's the link for it. I'm not sure if it'll work or not. I know my blog is explicit so it may not show up for some people under 18 on there.

“okay I know we are a college and this may seem like elementary school stuff however...We are pairing up with the monster university close by and we have a new pen pal program. Those of you who would like to join and possibly meet your monster... pal later on can sign up. It's not forced but it is encouraged," The teacher threw the flyer into the trash rather quickly, obviously not caring about the program himself.

This took your interest however. Ever since monsters came back to the surface a lot of people weren’t too excited to meet them. As of right now it was like being in the 1950’s or how you imagined that time to be. Everything was segregated now the monsters had their own town, schools, shops, and other things. 

If someone choose to they could refuse service to monsters. Most of the people in this city were nice because we were right next to the monsters university and town. However there were still disputes between humans and monsters. Most of which were a violent start from the humans side of things, a small misunderstanding turned into something bigger than it had to be. 

A lot of people just weren't ready for them. However they were starting to make an effort and you were on board to help.

“god what a lame program right __?” Jared was your first friend at the school. He latched onto you for no real reason other than being stuck with you on the first day of class and so far he’s been fairly nice. He was the one to really start the friendship, he had the same major and classes for the same type of job you were aiming for. He would pester you for the most part until he got you to open up to him. 

You decided to finally accept his friendship after a few months. A few...bad traits may have been overlooked though. 

“I might sign up. See what it’s like to have a pen pal again. I used to stay in contact with mine till I met her in middle school and we stopped sending letters” 

“well just know those monsters are dangerous” Jared snickered to himself and started taking notes for what the teacher had moved onto. Class was a little awkward after he mentioned that. He tried to tell you why they were dangerous...but you didn’t respond back or listen for that matter.

Thankfully Jared didn’t follow you to the sign up afterwards. He had a tendency to do that. He was curious about a lot of things which is one of the reasons you decided to be friends. It was fun to teach him when he was curious about something new. Like a small child just stuck with some bad lessons. Nothing you couldn’t get over.

The sign up area was rather obvious, next to the main building. Even though it was out in the open and they had two tables no one was actually there besides you now. 

“hi welcome! Are you here to sign up for the Pen Pal program?” There was a Flame atronach in a school uniform sitting at the desk. Presumably from the neighboring monster college. 

You nodded and she handed you a pen and paper. You were surprised that neither of them burst into flames. When that thought pushed through your mind, you had to stop yourself from asking her the most obvious question. She must have been asked a million times already today. 

“oh i’m sure you’re wondering why that didn’t start of fire huh? It’s okay I know that look by now.” She was smiling however it wasn't a fake smile or an annoyed one. That or she was really good at pretending. 

“o-oh! I didn’t want to ask and seem rude!” You didn’t know what to do other than take the paper and smile back awkwardly. 

She took you by surprise when she said it so casually as well, maybe she didn’t mind questions. She didn’t seemed bothered at all by your curiosity. 

“oh it’s okay to ask monsters all sorts of questions. Even if it’s a little personal. It’s just how you ask them that matters. Anyway, yes I may be made of fire however my magic stops me from burning people and things. That’s the answer most monsters will give you. Magic helps with a lot of things” She gave a small chuckle and showed that her flame magic would burn things if she wished. “See? It’s easy for us to control our magic at a young age,”

“oh okay! Well i’m sure i’ll learn a lot from my new monster friend huh?” It was absolutely fascinating to see a monster actually use magic. Her fire magic was pretty cool it didn’t seem scary to you. A lot of people were scared of their magic for some reason.

“of course! Just give back the sheet when you’re done and you’ll get a letter by next week.” 

You smiled and sat down in one of the nearby chairs to fill out the form comfortably. 

You filled out the normal things such as your name, birthday, and your dorm address. Then moved onto the first question. 

‘Why would you like to be apart of this program?’ 

I used to have a penpal before, I thought it was a fun way to get to know someone. I would like to know more about monsters and make a new friend. 

‘Does it matter what kind of monster you get paired up with?’

No. I don’t see why it would matter. 

‘Would you prefer they knew anything about you before starting the program?’ 

I would prefer they didn’t. I like being able to find out who they are on my own. 

‘Do you promise to not be discriminatory towards the monster you are paired up with? If you violate this condition there are consequences’ 

I promise, I will not discriminate against the monster I am paired up with. I did not sign up for this program to simply send hateful words to someone else. 

‘Lastly, would you like to meet your pen pal after the program is finished? Assuming you and them have kept in touch for the entire program?’ 

 

You were stumped by this because for the most part you just wanted a pen pal. If this program was short then you might not be ready to meet them….

“uh miss?” You went up to the desk with the paper in hand. 

“yes? Questions about any part of it?” 

“Uh this one here.. I’m just wondering how long is this program?” You explained you were nervous about meeting them too soon. 

“oh dear I forgot to mention in the sign up sheet that there are multiple opportunities to meet your pen pal. This program is going to last roughly four or more years if it goes well,”

“ah okay! That works for me. I would love to meet them...at some point” 

“we’ll email you the dates you can meet up with them. Just make sure to discuss it with them first so they show up!”She gave a wink and took the paper from you and reviewed it. 

“well you certainly qualify for a position. You’re the third one to qualify today!” She took out a little bag that looked like a party favor for a birthday party. 

“take this. It’s just a thank you gift for being so open about monsters and being friends with one” 

You smiled at her and thanked her for the gift. You were excited to see what your new pen pal was going to be like. 

You looked in the bag to see a couple sweets and a wristband. 

It had written on it “I <3 Monsters”.


	2. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first letter from your pen pal, he seems pretty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so heres the next chapter. I had nothing else to do for today anyway so here it is. You guys should tell me what I do good with writing and what I should work on. I'd appreciate it. Lmao sorry I uploaded it twice.

True to her word a letter came within the next week and you were beyond excited to open it up and read it. You wanted to know what this person was like. 

-Heya. 

So uh looks like you signed up for the new pen pal thing huh? That’s pretty cool dude. Is it cool if I call ya that? I don’t know how this letter stuff works. Anyway I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I’m a pretty SANS-sational person. Actually i’m a MAIL so you can call me dude if you want. I hope you see what I did there. I love DELIVERING puns. Ummm I don’t really know what else to say.. I guess I should ask if you like puns or something? 

Sans the Skeleton. 

Oh wait. I almost forgot. This is where to mail your letter to. 

MUniversity Dorm216 -- 

 

His handwriting was a little sloppy and it looked like there might have been a coffee stain on the sheet but it made you happy nonetheless. You wanted to respond to him as soon as possible, excitment taking over. However you weren’t too sure what to say, it had been so long since you had written a letter. Still you would do your best with the motivation you had. 

\- Heya. 

I’m so excited to have gotten your letter so soon. I do like puns actually l think they’re GRATE even if they’re a little CHEESY. Yours are certainly sans-sational. You already used that one though. I guess I should introduce myself. My names ___ but you can call me dude if you want to. I haven’t written a letter to someone for a long time but the main point is to get to know each other and just talk about whatever is happening in your life, I guess? That’s how it used to be with my old elementary pen pal. I’m excited to learn more about you Sans.

Sincerely ___ 

You finished your letter after a little bit of thought and put it neatly in an envelope. You placed a cute sticker to keep it closed since you didn’t want to lick the glue. You put his letter back in its envelope and stuck it in your bag. It was time for your first class so you’d head out and drop your letter off while on your way to class. 

Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get to him. You were so excited to have a pen pal, this was going to be fun. You could get letters everyday and he seemed eager? You weren't sure but you hoped he was eager to learn about you too. 

You were close to your class when Jared appeared. 

“So you sign up for that lame program yet?” He had a rather ugly sneer on his face and he seemed upset today. Maybe he just needed a pick me up. 

“Actually I got my first letter today..” Even if he was mean to monsters it didn’t steer you away from telling him about it. There was one time you got him to see your side of things, but that was after an argument the two of you had...

“Oooh! Can I see? I wanna know what your ‘monster pal’ sounds like!” 

You were hesitant to show him the actual letter but...you believed that maybe he would like Sans. Just maybe. 

You handed him the envelope and he basically tore into it. He pulled out the paper and read it while you sat in your usual spots. He seemed to get through it rather quick.

“Oh god what a moron this guy is. He sounds ridiculous. Please tell me you can get someone better than this?” He balled up the piece of paper and threw it. 

“Hey! I don’t know anything about him yet and he could be a cool guy. Give him a chance. Also that wasn’t yours to throw away.”

You got up and went to where the paper landed. Next time you weren’t going to let him read through your letters. 

Jared just rolled his eyes when you sat back down and uncrumpled the poor piece of paper and put it back in its envelope. 

It didn’t take long for Jared to start talking about something. Your mind trailed off...where was it? 

“you should come it’ll be fun” The phrase brought you out of your bubble. You’d been looking for your notebook that was for this class. Though it didn’t seem to be in your bag, an empty notebook would have to do for now. 

“I think i’ll pass” Even though you hadn’t exactly heard what he had been talking about you didn’t want to go to anything this weekend.

Partying with Jared did not sound like a fun idea to you…

“one of these days you have to say yes!” 

You didn’t get to say anything to that because the teacher walked in and class had started. The teacher was a mean one. He was old and crotchety. As soon as the teacher walked in Jared didn’t mention going out again.

The rest of your classes were relatively easy, simple assignments to start off the new semester. 

It was almost night time when you got to your dorm and you could hear the party not too far off. Jared was already texting you begging you to come to it. No matter what you said, he didn’t listen. 

You put your phone on silent so you wouldn't be disturbed by Jared while trying to sleep. You didn’t hear anything for the rest of the night.

In the morning you woke up 5 minutes late because of it. 

You quickly put on some clothes and packed your bag. You ran out of your room and headed towards your mailbox. You got there and checked if there were any new letters. You took out whatever was in there and headed to class. The first class was always with Jared. 

You knocked on the door and your teacher greeted you slightly mad at you for being late. 

You went up and sat by Jared like usual. You don’t know why but you two had always sat together from day one to now. You did have a few other people you would talk to that you could sit by. There were a lot of empty chairs for this class as well. 

“heh I thought i’d be the late one here. Not you.” Jared was back to being as sarcastic as ever. He didn’t even seem hungover. Usually he is after a party, especially one like that.

“well i had to put my phone on silent because of you pestering me. I only woke up 5 minutes late, took me a couple to get here” 

“ouch no need to be so rude. Whaddya got there? Mail? A letter from your monster ‘friend’?” He went to go through the letters you’d gotten however you pulled them away. 

“i don't know yet” You looked through the mail. Most of it was junk mail but one got your attention. 

On the front of it there was your name in bold curvy letters. 

You opened it up quickly. Excited to see who it was from. Probably your mom. No one you really knew had such pretty handwriting. 

-Heya. 

Wow. I’m never trying to write fancy like that ever again. I hope you like my handwriting. I think it really resembles a comic SANS kind of font. What about you? Anyway I think I got an idea of what these letters are supposed to be like. I guess i’ll start. Um well...I haven’t really done much today. Just been studying and laughing at your letter. Those puns were pretty GRATE. oh also I got a question, do you like us MUENSTERS? I mean I think you’re okay with us if you signed up for this. I just want a SHRED of your thoughts or a SLICE whatever works for you.   
Hehehe sorry, anyway yea I haven’t done much besides be lazy today. Thankfully I don’t have any classes. 

Sans the Skeleton. 

You smiled to yourself and Jared immediately took interest and basically ripped it from your hands….again.

You almost yelled out but you knew your teacher wouldn’t exactly appreciate it. 

So you sat there impatiently as he read through it. He gave it back to you but where he had grabbed it was now crumpled. He had ruined your second letter from Sans. 

Jared was writing something in his notebook while you catched up on what you had missed from the lecture. You’d have to ask Jared for help later since you focused on what Sans had wrote you instead of class. Jared slid you a piece of paper. 

-Tell him you hate monsters! They’re disgusting anyway. Plus he’s a skeleton ? How does he even walk around without rattling or making a bunch of noise or even falling apart? I bet he creeks like an old lady’s rocking chair. What if he sounds like a walking set of windchimes could you imagine? That'd be hilarious. You should ask for someone cooler than him. Besides what even is Muenster or whatever it is? I’ve never heard of it. If he was making a pun or whatever they’re called then he really sucks at it.-

You crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it at him...god he didn’t even know the difference between cheddar and mozzarella cheese. He just laughed when you threw it at him. The two of you went back to taking notes. 

Thankfully today you ended up having some free time and you wrote back to Sans. This time your letter was longer. You explained that you thought monsters were just the same as people. Just with magic. You told him how you thought that he and other monsters could really help make advances in medicine, technology, clean energy, all sorts of things, whatever you could think of really. 

You wrote as much as you could fit on one paper about your thoughts on monsters. The only negative things were how humans treated them and how some people (like your friend Jared) weren’t as open minded. You also explained that Jared was the kind of person who needed to see something to believe it. So he’d probably need to meet a nice (or pretty) monster to change his views. You didn’t think anyone could be truly bad, they just needed a little help sometimes to see the good. 

You dropped off the letter in the mailbox and headed back to your own dorm. You couldn't wait to get a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't gone onto my computer, eventually though. Eventually.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to study for a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lifes been terrible. I've been sick, had a purse stolen, had to replace my MY ID, insurance card, debit card, the actual fuckin purse. But i mean hey lol at least i have my phone and my amazing GET AND GO REWARDS CARD. Like wow. The only thing i saved. Wow.

You kept all of Sans letters so you could remember every little thing he wrote to you throughout the year. At one point you had gotten an email from the Monster University about the first meetup. You didn’t reply to it and Sans asked why not. You had just told him you weren’t ready to meet him. You liked being able to talk and find out small things with each letter. You didn’t want to meet just yet because you didn't feel like you knew enough about him yet. 

However you did know that for one. He loved puns. No matter what kind of letter you got. Whether he seemed sad, upset, overly happy, or just a normal letter he always filled them with puns. Two. He didn’t have a lot of random friends. He had his group, his brother, and his dad with him. And Three. He didn't like parties. 

He was too lazy to go to any and he loved space and science more than girls and booze. He also had a thing for anatomy but he didn't want to look too much into it yet. He was majoring in science specifically under his father's field of particle science. He thought humans were in general nice but he hasn't really made friends with any. 

He’s also a bit of a slob. You never asked him about it but you could tell by the stains on his letters.

You liked him, he was interesting and never failed to make you laugh at something. Plus he wrote back just as enthusiastically as you did. You had sent him almost two pages of just talking about one of your days with your family on holiday. He sent a letter back, two pages about his own family. The two of you didn’t really ask a whole lot of questions anymore. If you told him something about yourself he would tell you his thoughts on the same thing or he would tell you...his own experience or something similar that happened. The conversation never failed to continue without ease and comfort. 

Like when you told him you had a pet back at your family's house, he told you about the time he had a pet rock. Though, in the move to the surface he gave it to Papyrus. 

There was a lot you remembered about him and you hoped there was a lot he remembered about you. 

Jared hadn’t let up on his teasing of how you had a monster, A skeleton, Something that’s literally inside of you. As a friend. Even though it perplexed you that Sans was a skeleton it didn’t bother you and you didn’t ask him about it much. You knew most of your questions could be answered by one word. Magic.

You had a fairly large stack of envelopes now. It was fun, relaxing, and something you looked forward to. 

As of right now you were reading his most recent letter. 

-Heya 

So i’ve been doing a lot of thinking and uh. Well I wanted to tell ya that I think I consider you my first human friend. This pen pal program thing really worked out...that is if you think of me as a friend. Hey, how do you plan a space party? You gotta PLANET. Have you heard that one before? Well uh...i’m gonna be going to my first party with Papy. I’m not really excited for it but you’ve heard about Mettaton. He’s Met-A-Ton of ladies and he wants to introduce Papy to some of them. Don’t know why but whatever, if Papy wants to go I will too. 

Anything new with you? Have you been to a college party before? Maybe you could give me some hints or tips. I don’t know. Wish me luck? 

-Sans the Skeleton. 

 

It was really nice of him. You did consider him somewhat of a friend since starting this pen pal program though you didn’t know if he did so you never said anything till now. Unfortunately you couldn’t give him any tips for his party.

You put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in the pile with the other ones. 

Bzzt. 

You picked up your phone and saw there was a message from Jared. 

Jared 5:49pm : “heeeeey wanna come over and study the material? Got chips and salsa.” 

__ 5:50pm : “maybe in a little bit, I have a few things I need to do. 

Jared 5:54 : “Okay just let me know if you head over or not. I’ll get the stuff ready if you do” 

You set your phone down and got up. You had been lounging around your pjs all day and needed a new change if you were going to study. 

Not really wanting to put effort into an outfit you left your hair the way it was and threw on a large blue sweater and some sweatpants. Not Pajamas but not uncomfortable like pants were. 

You were good to go but you just wanted to grab your charger before you left. 

__ 6:04 : “alright i’ll head over now.” 

Jared 6:05 : “cool i‘ll get ready” 

You left your dorm after that text and headed across the building, he lived on the other side. Luckily most of the buildings were connected. 

It took only 5 minutes to get to Jared’s dorm. 

You knocked and you heard footsteps on the other side. He opened the door smiling but his expression changed when he saw you. 

“you’re wearing that?” He seemed disappointed somehow. Like he’d been expecting something else. Was he expecting you to wear a cute dress at 9:30 at night on a weekend? No thanks really. 

“yea? What about it?” 

He didn’t say anything else and walked inside. You followed after him and noted it was rather dark in his dorm room. Typical. He never liked having the lights on for whatever reason. 

“you grab your book at all?” Jared asked, he was looking at you obviously not seeing a book in your arms. 

“ah shit no, I forgot to grab it actually. I can head back and get it”

“nah it’s fine you can just use mine and look at the notes on the sides” Jared shrugged and headed into the small kitchen, grabbing some stuff from the fridge. He plunked down next to you and offered one. 

“beer?” 

You looked at him annoyed,“you know I don’t drink on study nights,” 

“ya never let lose or go to parties or drink ever. I’ve never seen you have even one!” He looked annoyed a little bit but he was smiling at you playfully. He set the second one on the table and opened his own. 

The two of you focused on the material that was for monday’s review. Jared decided to ask a few questions to see if you knew the content as well as he did. 

“what does it mean when it asks about this subject here?” He pointed to a paragraph that you had just read. 

You answer confidently and quickly. A part of you didn't know why you even came here. 

He took another large gulp of his drink and smiled to himself. 

“alright next question.” He looked at you almost challengingly.

“shoot” You knew you could come up with an answer for anything he asked. You were staring at the book looking over a couple of his notes and over the general content. You were expecting it to be about paragraph five since you had been having a little trouble with that part of it all. 

“would you go out with me?” 

You stopped reading dead in your tracks and slowly looked up at him. “what?” 

He smiled even more and replied with a rather disgusting tone. 

“i’m the best guy on this campus and we’ve been friends for a while. Surely you like me right? I mean who doesn’t?” 

Another drink from his half empty bottle before continuing. 

“plus i’m the best chance you’ll ever get.” 

You had to think about what to say for a moment before you could even begin to answer him. How in gods name did he think you liked him? “i’m sorry but I’ve never thought of us like that.” You kept it plain and simple and tried not to insult him like he just insulted you. 

“well you should start thinking about us like that,” He gave a wink and you closed his book and handed it to him.

“I think I should leave...I don’t wanna talk about this” You were starting to get up while he set the book and his drink on the table and followed. 

“well what’s wrong?! You not like something about me? Or is it something with ‘you’, because I think you’re perfect,”He had gotten in front of you and placed a hand on your cheek at the end of his sentence. 

“no it’s just. I don’t feel anything like that for you. I don’t know if you even know what a demi-sexual is but that’s what I am”

“half or... partially sexual?” He got the scientific part of it right but he was sort of uneducated when it came to that sort of thing. You pushed his hand away from your face. 

He didn't keep up with most social norms. One time you asked him what his thoughts were on the LGBT+ group and he looked at you thoroughly confused to what that even was. You tried to explain what the group was to him but he waved it off. Not really interested in listening. 

“I’ll explain it later. Maybe in class but right now i’m going to leave” 

“no wait! Common just tell me what I can do. I want to be with you a-and make you happy”

That was the nicest thing he had said to you within your friendship. You never could have guessed he liked you until now. He was a fun person to be around sure, you just didn’t have any feelings for him. 

“I’m sorry I just don’t like you that way. Look i’m just gonna go...we can still be friends and maybe if I end up liking you sometime in the future it could work..” You offered your sweetest smile before opening the door and walking outside. He didn’t try to stop you at all. Which was almost relieving. On your walk back you wondered if he would message you...

Thankfully he didn’t decide to text you that night. 

You spent the night studying your own textbook and notes. You remembered some of the things Jared had written down before you had left and added them to your own notes. Monday’s review was going to suck. 

At least it was saturday..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so Idk what to say really. Sorry for any mistakes that I make with the writing. I've tried editing it like a hundred times :,)


	4. A Drunk Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix a pen, paper, and a lot of human booze? A drunk letter from a very humerous skelleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well maybe it's good summary. I have no explanation besides I wanted to write it and I did?

The morning was much nicer than what yesterday had been. You ended up staying in bed for almost two hours before getting up and putting some clothes on. It was just so warm and comfortable. 

You should probably check your mail and see if you had gotten any letters yet. 

You left your room and walked to the mailbox. You took out a couple letters and looked through them on the way back to your room. 

Something from your family. Junk. Junk. Junk. A letter with Sans handwriting for sure. Then….another one with his handwriting? 

He had sent you two letters? 

As soon as you got back to your room you sat down at your desk and placed the rest of the mail to the side as you looked at the other two letters. 

Which should you open first? 

There was one which had some stains on it. All of which must have been from different things and simple white one with no stains. 

Was there a date on either of them? 

No, not at all. 

You decided to open the white one. 

“Hey. 

So uh. I accidently...well not really accidentally but...well I got in a fight at that one party I mentioned in my last letter. It turned out to be a mixer of humans and monsters… one human girl was getting bothered by some people and I tried to... stand up for her to put it simply. No one got hurt. Just scared. Luckily I didn’t get in trouble but uh...Well you better not be hoping to meet me soon because i’m on a tight leash. Can’t leave school grounds for the next month. Basically house arrest but for college? They decided to go easy on me. Anyway I hope you weren’t there? I’m worried even though you said you hate parties, heh. I hope things are good on your end. Also if you got a different letter from me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry if you’ve already read it. If you haven’t 

please don’t

Sincerely Sans the Skeleton”

 

Wow. You...were really surprised by his letter. Usually he had some sort of pun in his letters but this one seemed really serious and if you didn’t know any better you thought maybe just maybe he seemed...upset. Really upset. 

You looked at the stained letter with some curiosity and imagined what it could be. 

Was it everything he hated about humans? 

You laughed a little bit. He wouldn’t write something like that. 

Was it...for someone else? A lover? 

He didn’t mention having any. 

Why did he send it to you if he didn’t want to send it in the first place? 

If it was something bad you’d forget it even existed and throw it away. You just wanted to know what it was. It may be a terrible thing to do but you were curious now and if it was something bad...well You were pretty accepting of most things. 

Just not some things...

Anyway what could it possibly be? 

You picked it up and inspected it closely. It wasn’t even sealed properly! Only some of it seemed to be glued shut. How....how did he close his letters? He didn't use stickers to close them like you did, does he get the kind where you have to peel off a layer to close them? Ah anyway...back to the letter!

Here goes nothing? 

You opened it and took the paper inside of it out carefully. 

You didn’t feel all that terrible. Yet. 

The first thing you noticed was there were maybe three or more pages. 

The second thing was that they were crumpled and practically stuffed in there. 

Now you were getting anxious. 

What is it. What could it be. 

You carefully unfolded them but didn’t look directly at them. Instead you counted the pages. Four. There were four pages of something he didn’t want you to see. 

Now you felt terrible. 

“heyaaaaaa” 

(The handwriting was sloppy and half of it seemed to be in cursive. Maybe you wouldn’t be able to read it anyway..?)

“aaaawwwweeee man you are the best. You RATTLE my BONES that’s f’shure. I can’t get ur silly handwriting out of my eyessockets. Or my skull. Or my thoughts. Ur handwriting is so pretty. I’m at the party right now. I don’t know what else to do except write u a lettter. You deserve it. Ur the best pen pal i’ve ever had but I never had one before so mayyybe that has something to do with it. With you bein the dest. 

I'm gonna make a list of why you are the best pen pal. 

You make PUNS. I'M A PUNSEXUAL.ahahaha get it? I’m attracted to people who make puns.  
Even if they are cheesy they are GRATE.   
...  
(The list went on for a while and it seemed he wrote on the front and back of the papers. This was prety cute to be honest, you couldn’t help but to keep reading the legible ones.)

12\. U have rlly pretty eyes. I don't care if i haven't seen them at all, all u humans have pretty eyes. 

25\. I bet you like pie. 

(So simple and so cute.)

49\. I keep FURgetting u like cats or dogs? I like animals. I found a cat here. I’m petting him. Hes so fluffy. I love him. 

(His handwriting got worse and worse most of which you couldn't read. Though he started writing more deeper thoughts…(so it seemed) on why he liked you. As a friend of course. He also seemed to be most definetely drunk....could he get drunk? You hadn't really asked him a lot of questions on what he can and can't do as a skelliton.)

53\. I don’t know why you humans r so conpleeexxxx u should just love who you love and stop hating people. But u dont hate people or monsters for anything huh? Youre amazing like that. 

54\. Ur friends with a monster you dont even know. I mean how lucky do I gotta be to get you as a pen pal. No one would ever talk to a skeellyton. I'm a walking display of whats in u. Hah wann another skeleton? 

(The 60’s to 80’s was unreadable and stained. Horribly. With what smelled like alcohol.)

93\. NOOOOO I SPILLLED. I’M SORRY UR SMART THOUGH ILL SEND IT ANYWAY i cant remmeber all i wrote. Maybe you can still read it.

(The list stopped there)

I’m...i’m gonna drink some water and eat some bread or something. I needa calm down. Something going on in a room next to me and I don't know what. I think I should check it out. Hey u should give me ur number sometime I can text yyou more reasons why ur the best pen pal and human alive. 

Here my number is XXX-XXX-7922

Sincer” 

He hadn't signed it and the letter cut off where you assumed the fight started at the party. You really wondered what had happened, was the girl okay? Who was it? Did you know her at all?

Other than that your thoughts were occupied with what Sans had wrote in this one. His other letter made sense now. 

He was worried and probably upset that you would feel weird about this one. 

You laughed a little bit and decided to write back quickly.

“heyaa~ 

Don’t worry about the other letter. One page was stained and I couldn’t read most of it. Otherwise what you said was really nice and sweet. All you’re puns were amazing by the way. You have nothing to worry about but if you want to keep the list going you’ll need my number. 

Xxx-xxx-xxxx

Be glad drunk you is a smooth talker. otherwise I wouldn’t have considered giving you my number. 

I’m glad you think so highly of me even if it's only when you’re drunk. By the way how did you accidentally send it to me? I’m a little confused about that. 

Otherwise things are good on my end besides one little thing. My friend...Jared. The enthusiastic monster hater. He said I would be lucky to date a guy like him. I just...don’t have feelings for him. Sure he’s nice for the most part besides not liking monsters but other than that I just don’t have feelings for him. I’ll have to find a way to keep things from getting awkward.

I hope you’re doing alright. I don’t know if you’re worried about the one letter or upset about what happened at the party. If it’s the party could I ask what happened? Or who the girl was? I want to make sure it’s someone I don’t know. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me though, I understand. I just want to make sure you’re okay. 

Sincerely ___” 

There that was a good response. Plus maybe now the two of you could start texting each other instead and not have to wait for each others letters. A lot of the people in the pen pal program had switched over to texting their partners. 

Hopefully he was okay with what happened at the party. His letter was nice, he had nothing to worry about with that. 

It really was sweet of him actually. Maybe someday you’d write a list back to him.

You sealed your letter in an envelope and walked back out to your mailbox and put it in. Tomorrow you’d either get another letter or possibly...a text. 

Maybe you could text him now actually...or maybe that would be weird. 

For the whole day you debated on it until it was too late. Your letter had surely gone out by now. A person from the pen pal program came to deliver those letters each morning and night instead of the usual postal service the college had. 

You decided to sleep early that night after spending the day debating on whether to text Sans or not and watching shows in between debating.

You turned off your T.V. and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have many expectations for this. Uhhh it might take a while for the next chapter. I need to do a lot kore writif and editing. Might be a small haitus. Plus holidays and work are a thing. So uh yea. I'm really sorry if i dont get something out in 3+ days.


	5. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol well you all will hate me but like i said in some of the comments in earlier chapters. Half of this is my own experiences/memories. So like yea. MERRY CHRISTMAS WITH THE WORST GIFT EVER.

You opened your eyes slowly. Your curtains spilled light through cracks into your room. What time was it? 

You look at your phone and see it's only about 9:30am. You turn off your phone without another thought and rolled over in bed.

Wait a minute. 

There was something off about your screen. You rolled back over and checked it again. There was a notification in the upper bar. 

Swiping down you see you have a new message. 

[ xxx-xxx-7922]   
“Heyaa um...I’m sorry about the other letter. I have no clue what I even wrote. I just wrote it drunk and put it in the wrong mailbox. Guess I’m quite the bonehead huh? At least something good came out of it right? ” 

You looked at the time he had sent it. 9AM. So not too long ago. 

You saved his number and put it as Sans the Skeleton. Since that's what he always signed his letters with. 

[___]   
“Heyaa. I’m glad you decided to text me. Sorry I didn’t respond sooner, just woke up and I dont have morning class today. What’re you up to?” 

You opened your facebook to scroll through recent posts till he texted back. 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“Just grabbed some morning coffee. I’m running latte to my class ;b “

You giggled softly. 

[___]  
“Today not your cup of joe? I think it’s brew-tiful outside” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“I’m gonna be creamed by my teacher. Don’t worry though I don’t give a Frapp if he says anything.” 

[___]  
“*gasp* you should filter what you say, that sounded a little dirty” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“hehe sorry I haven’t bean myself lately.” 

[___]  
“it’s okay you know you should espresso your true self.” 

[Sand the Skeleton]  
“why do they call coffee mud?”

[___]  
“hmm I don't know. Why?

[Sand the Skeleton]  
“because it was ground a few minutes ago ;b” 

You couldn’t help but to laugh at that joke. You hadn’t heard it before until now. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“I gotta go for a bit. Important class stuff I need to catch up on. Wanna talk after?” 

[___]  
“Sure thing. I’d love to” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“okay cool. Talk to ya later.” 

It was so much quicker and easier to simply text him instead of writing letters. Even though you really liked having his letters around, you had acquired quite a large stack of them. Including his drunken one. 

Speaking of which. 

You pulled it from the pile and took the papers out. Maybe you’d be able to read a couple more lines… 

You took the stained on first and took a long look at it. He had used pen to write it however not all of it washed away with whatever he spilled all over it. 

68\. I really really just - (too stained to read)  
And I wish we could meet sometime.   
69\. I can’t wait to give you a hug someday, if that’s okay. 

70\. God you’re letters make me happy. I get so excited to get a new one. 

72\. I love learning new things about you. It’s a lot of fun especially with how similar we are…

 

You could try and read a few more though before you could you felt your phone go off again. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“heyaa sorry about that. Had to take notes and catch up on what I already missed. I can talk now but I might be slow at replying” 

[___]  
“Heyaa, that’s okay. What class are you in right now?” 

You set your phone down for a moment and turned back to the letter. 

Looks like he missed 71. Nothing else was readable on this side. 

86\. I think you’re the type of person i’d date. Not to be weird. I don’t really do dating but uhhhh if there was a monster just like you i’d date them. 

87\. We’ve been talking for a whole year now, I think that's amazing. I’ve never put so much effort into something like this…

Another text. 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“Dr. W.D. Gasters particle science class. There's maybe 3 other people here ;)” 

[___]  
“for someone with an empty skull you're pretty full of it aren't you?

… how do you drink coffee? If it’s alright to ask…” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“magic, and yes I consider myself to be fairly smart.” 

[___]  
“I don’t think i’ll ever understand magic or your particle science.”

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“I can teach you about one of them but the other is a lot harder to explain, can you guess which one?” 

[___]  
“Hm, I’m gonna have to go with my gut and say magic is harder to explain” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“right you are. There isn’t any human science I can use to teach you. Plus you don’t know anything about souls or monster anatomy, i’d need to teach you all about those before teaching you about magic” 

[____]  
“sounds like a lot of effort to put into something.” 

You waited for a minute before setting your phone down again. 

You went through his list again. It was really cute and you managed to make out a couple more sentences, like the half cursive ones. 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“sooo uh...you still have that one letter huh...did I say anything super embarrassing?”

[___]  
“Depends on what you find embarrassing” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“well if I proclaimed any undying love, i’d say that’s embarrassing. I know most of what I said was puns, probably some flirting, and really cheesy stuff but I don’t remember anything after 60.

[____]  
“you didn’t proclaim your undying love for humans or for me. You spilled something on the page with 60-80 so I can’t read most of that or your half cursive writing/scribbling. Then lastly the most you said was you’d totally date me if I was a monster ;)” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“not half bad for what I usually do when i’ve had a few too many monster drinks. Sorry you had to witness that. Thanks for not teasing me about it so far”

[___]  
“I could always send a list of my own to make you feel better :b” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“A list of your own you say? Have you been thinking about that already? ;) I know i’m quite the charmer” 

[____]  
“I haven’t thought about it anymore than you did before you got drunk.” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“what, you don’t believe I could have been thinkin about it before the party?” 

[___]  
“Considering you said “not half bad for when i’ve had too many to drink” I assume it would have been worse if you had been thinking about it before the party” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“caught me red handed, but I guess I wouldn’t mind a list of my own. What do you think is great about me?” 

You chuckled to yourself for a while and looked over the list again. 

[___]  
“do you want a list as long as yours?” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“nah. Too long for a text message”

[___]  
“you’re a dork for one. Two, i’ll admit you’re really smart. Three, everything about you just interests me. I’m curious about you, what other things you like or what we have in common and what we don’t. Four, I really like making puns with you. Five, I wouldn’t be opposed to going on a date with someone like you.” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“ you probably wouldn’t want to go on a date with someone like me, i'm really lazy and boring and uh thanks” 

[___]  
“ah man I gotta agree. I’m pretty lazy and boring too, don’t have a lot of “date” experience anyway.” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“oh hey I meant to ask, has your friend bothered you anymore?” 

[___]  
“what do you mean?” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“ with asking you out?” 

[___]  
“nah, he hasn’t talked to me since. I should probably check up on him today.” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“you’re too nice to him, and to me.”

[___]   
“How can someone be too nice? That’s silly.”

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“Frankly he would be the lucky one to have you. I won’t say anything bad about him but my opinion isn’t too great with what you’ve told me through your letters.” 

[___]  
“now you're the one being too nice.”

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“naah. I donut believe you.” 

Was he making a pun just for the sake of making one? 

[___]  
“did you get a donut to go with your coffee?”

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“maybe I kneaded one.” 

[___]  
“dough you really? Got a sweet tooth in there?” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“my mind's been in a glaze all morning I needed the extra energy and yes I dough” 

[___]  
“you’re really the sugar skull huh?”

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“awee you already got a nickname for me. It has a nice ring to it but I bet you could do batter than that” 

[___]   
“nah i’m all fried out.” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“sucrose but so far,” 

You giggled to yourself and set your phone down for a moment to change into some normal clothes. You would have to check up on Jared and see how he was doing. 

[___]  
“I’m going to check up on my friend, talk a little later?” 

[Sans the Skeleton]  
“sure thing, good luck”

So you head out and decide to go to the lunch hall, they’ll have breakfast still running there and if you remembered correctly Jared didn’t really have any classes to be going to right now. 

You had changed into something a little bit nicer and had gotten ready to actually go out of the dorms and maybe get some errands done today. You grabbed your phone and a small bag that had what you needed for the day. 

Going to the food court took no time at all and you opted to get something simple and cheap. Pancakes were always a good choice. It never took many to fill you up. You looked around the food court for Jared. Hopefully he was around here somewhere. 

Your phone went off.

You decided to put your tray down and take a seat after looking around. You hadn’t seen Jared from a few glances around the place. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“I just remembered something that I wrote down in that first letter….idk if I should ask about it or not because you said some of it was unreadable” 

[__]  
“You won’t know unless you ask though >:3 also I like cats a little more than I like dogs, hence the smiley face” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“You’re Evil. You know that? I thought you liked cats more...” 

[__]  
“You can always flip a coin if you wanna ask or leave it be”

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“I think I’ll just ask, did you read something about uh….having another skeleton?”

[__]  
“You mean when you said “I'm a walking display of whats in u. Hah wann another skeleton?” yes you did say something about it ;b” 

Oh it was going to be fun to tease him about his flirty humor. He was pretty funny but he was also drunk when he wrote that. Still, it would be pretty fun to bring up what he had said in that letter, maybe he would remember what he had written down, specifically what you hadn’t been able to read. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“God I wasn’t even sure human food would affect me like that. I know human drinks are stronger than magic drinks but not that much stronger, I’m sorry you had to witness that side of me, did I say anything bad?” 

You just laughed at his response, he shouldn’t be worried about what he said in the letter. It was rather flattering to be honest. Besides all his flirty comments weren’t serious about anything, he even said that in the letter. He’s not interested in dating humans so it seemed. 

You were giggling quietly to yourself when you felt someone sit down besides you. When you looked up you were surprised to see that it was Jared. 

“Oh hey, I was gonna text you and see where you were,” you smiled softly and looked back at your phone for a moment to finish your response. 

“Oh really? Looks like you were busy texting someone else” He seemed more sour than spoiled milk. 

He had a plate of french toast and some fruits scattered here and there. He didn’t seem really interested in eating any of it though. 

“You okay?” You were trying to act like everything was fairly normal and okay however he seemed like he had a rough night and took what you said straight to heart.. 

“Yea just peachy..” 

Your phone went off again however you choose to ignore it for the sake of helping Jared feel better. 

“Oh go ahead, I don’t care if you check your phone and talk to whoever it is,” Even though you did want to check and see what it was you knew he didn’t really mean that. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I know you’re upset about what happened...well maybe it’s not that exactly but still I’d like to know if I can help…” You didn’t want to assume he was upset about your response to dating him, however that was the only “bad” thing to happen lately.. 

“I just….I wish I had a chance. You rejected me pretty quickly. I don’t really think you’d want to go on a date and see what happens...you’re never into that kind of thing. We only hang out in class and talk over text anyway,” He picked at the food on his plate and let out a rather loud sigh. 

It made you feel bad to be honest and you had to think for a little while before coming up with a response. 

“I mean...you’re right I suppose….I haven’t really gotten to hang out with you outside of school activities…” you picked up your phone but didn’t look at it yet. 

“Well...would you want to try going to some places...as friends and just...see how it goes?” He looked up at you hopefully and you hadn’t seen him look like this before. You felt even worse.

“Um...well I wouldn’t mind going out to a couple places to hang out I suppose,” It didn’t sound like a bad idea as long as it wasn’t a party or out drinking. That was just a distraction to your studies and a future sick day you don’t want to take. 

“ well I know a good arcade not far from here if you’d wanna check it out, it’s pretty fun. I’ll pay for it even” He smiled softly and he seemed a lot more full of energy...it made you feel better to see him in a good mood. Both of you didn’t have any classes so you didn’t really have any reason to say no. 

You checked your phone to see what time it was and remembered you had a message from Sans. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“Either I said something bad ooooooor….”   
“I said something bad didn’t I?” 

[__]  
“Sorry I ran into Jared finally. No you didn’t say anything bad, you shouldn’t worry about any of it really!!” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“Ah I don’t know about that...is Jared okay?” 

[__]  
“I agreed to hang out with him and see how it goes..” 

In the midst of your texting back and forth, you had finished your food while Jared worked on his own. He seemed happy for right now which was good. 

“So who is it?” He seemed curious to who you were texting and there was a small hint of jealousy. 

“That pen pal I had gave me his number so we can talk quicker and more often...it’s pretty cool, mostly puns throughout the whole thing, we just started texting each other today” You put your phone away for now, deciding to get up and throw your trash out and put the tray with the other dirty ones. Jared had followed but didn’t bring his tray. 

“Wanna go to the arcade now? Or do you have some stuff to do ??” 

He had left his tray at the table not caring to clean it up. You thought for a moment, any errands could be pushed till later so there wasn’t any reason to say no. 

“We could go now if you wanted to..” 

He smiled and instantly grabbed your hand and lead you out of the food court. 

“It’s gonna be so much fun, trust me” He took you out to his car that was parked near the dorms. Your phone went off and you fished it out with your free hand and unlocked it. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“So a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so NOW I have to write more lmao. Sorry for any mistakes with the writing. *hides phone away from family*


	6. The arcade deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what can you say? You like a good challenge....even if it was rigged from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got my car fixed, then quit my job because it was too much, I have something else lined up though so no worries there. I've been pretty sick as well and it turns out the specialist I was going to see didn't even get my referral from three weeks ago so now they're gonna look into that and figure out when I can go see him. Everything's turning out for the better now that I everything figured out. I'll have more time to work on this now as well because my actual job was killing me...ugh enough with the ranting and word vomit though. Here is the newest chapter. I plan on catching up with my writing this weekend.

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“So a date?”

It hadn’t occurred to you that you essentially agreed to go on a date with Jared. 

[__]  
“I….I didn’t realise it until now but I guess so…I have to say I like raisins more though” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“Oh my god. Really? That’s such an old joke” 

[__]  
“I’m just raisin the bar for you Sans,” 

“Hey come on now no texting! It’ll ruin the fun” Jared tried to take your phone away in a playful manner but you didn’t exactly appreciate it. 

“Alright alright, just let me tell him i’m going, I promise I won’t text him back after this,” you leaned away from him while he kept trying to get it for a moment. He stopped once you quickly typed out the message. 

“Hmm alright but you better keep your promise..” He crossed his arms and pouted for a moment. 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“You’re playing a game you can’t win, udon even know kid.” 

[__]  
“Haha well I actually have to go, talk another thyme?” 

[Sans the Skeleton]   
“ of course, have a berry good time” 

That was the last message you got before putting your phone in your pocket. Jared and you got into his car and headed out to this arcade he had mentioned before. Maybe it would be fun, you did like arcades for the most part. 

The drive was short lived thankfully. You realised this would just make Jared more hopeful and then eventually more sad when you ended up not liking him. 

This was a mistake. You’d done this before and it never changed with just a date. It never changed with just a kiss or any of that! You knew that. 

You didn’t connect with Jared on anything but a friendly level. But still you did feel bad for him. Maybe you could turn it into a chance to let him down easy rather than get his hopes up higher. 

Yes that would be perfect, if he understands you’re not interested then maybe it would be easier. Then you two could still be friends. 

Once inside of the actual arcade you took a quick look around for the things you could do on your own. Things you really enjoyed. You had a taste for the more gambling type of games. A game of odds for more tickets than a quarters worth? It was always perfect. You had a perfect streak for those games. 

He went up to one of the token dispensaries and put in two 20$ and filled up a red solo cup with the tokens. 

“what first?” He asked after getting all the tokens in the cup. 

You pointed at one of the jackpots on a machine. 

“lookit how high it is, think you can win it?” He looked at the game from a few different angles and took a moment to think. 

“should be easy,” he took a token out and put it into the machine. You watched as he missed the first try. Another token, another try. It kept going until finally you told him you were going to try getting a jackpot on another game. 

He simply nodded and kept trying for this one. You took 5 tokens and went over to your favorite game. A record player styled one, it spun in circles and had a jackpot of 1500 roughly. There were red and black spots along the edge every other one labeled a jackpot with white spaces between, the coin had to be on it perfectly to get a jackpot. It spun around and around rather quick but you knew when to put the coins in. 

All in the timing. 

It was just all in the timing. 

A second too soon a machine went off screeching Jackpot!! Jackpot!! Your finger slipped on the first coin and in it went a second too soon. You watched as it spun around and landed on a Jackpot just a millimeter off. When it registered the coin it sounded off an error noise. 

You looked around to see who had gotten a jackpot and saw that it was of course Jared. 

Who else would it have been? 

You turned back to your own game, going for another try. You watched it concentrating on when to let the coin slip in. You knew the exact moment you would start putting the coins you had into the machine. Unfortunately for you Jared came up behind you and had decided to ask you what you were doing just as you were about to put the coin in again. It slipped and fell into the machine after a few moments passed it landed on one of the 50 ticket marks.   
“hey!! You’re pretty good at this aren’t you?” Jared smiled and put a hand on your shoulder. You shrugged it off. 

“I wasn’t going for that one…” you were only a little upset especially when he had messed up your second chance at winning the game. Three more coins. 

“well come on let's get the tickets and try out some of the other games” he tried to grab your hand but you very carefully made sure he didn't. 

Thankfully he just seemed confused about why he grabbed thin air, he hadn’t noticed you deliberately moved away. 

“no thanks. I'm good at this one. I can get the jackpot with one of these three coins, i’ll even bet on it” 

He smirked and turned to face you. Leaning down a little so he was your height he began to ask “and what’ll you bet?” 

“if I win...you have to make an effort to be friends with some monsters…” You weren’t sure if this would really work. The coins had to be precisely on the jackpot to work. 

“alright...and if you loose?” 

“i’ll….i’m not sure” 

He looks at the game for a moment before looking back at you with a smirk on his face.

“Alright if you win I’ll talk to some... monsters, but if you lose you need to loosen up, and come to a party with me.” 

You think it over. Maybe a party wouldn’t be that bad...just meet a couple people, make some new friends? 

“I guess that would be okay,” It didn’t mean you had to drink or do anything party related. You only had to go. 

“Unless you would want to give me a kiss if you lose.” He looks at you with a big grin.

“I’ll go with the party.”

He smiled and nodded with his agreement. 

You weren’t the type of person to back down from a challenge and you knew when to slip the coins into the machine. This would be easy for you to do. It was easy to you, anytime you went to the arcade this was your favorite game to play.

You turned to the machine, coin in hand. You readied yourself and watched it spin around for the third time now. You timed when each jackpot passed a certain mark. Three second was all it took before you needed to put the coin in. 

You focused on one of the jackpots and watched it closely till it hit that mark. You counted to three and let the coin slip into the machine. It went down the rail easily and made it’s descent. You waited, for just a few moments. The coin was on the jackpot however it had to be perfect otherwise it wouldn’t register as a jackpot at all. When the coin passed the marker all you heard was the noise the machine gave off signalling you had not won this round. 

Jared poked at you, “ I thought you were good at this?” 

“I still have two coins left. I’m sure i’ll get it,” 

“can we raise the stakes a little bit?” His voice was playful but you had a feeling his suggestion wouldn’t be...a good idea. 

“what do you want to change? Isn’t going to a party enough?”

“well going is simple you could walk in and out and say your done,” 

What he said was true, you never intended to do that though.

“I mean I guess you’re right when it comes to that….” 

“sooo do you want to raise the stakes?” Once again his smile seemed playful and harmless. He wasn’t going to tell you what he wanted to change though was he? 

“will you tell me what you want to change about the deal?” you turned back to the machine and started to imagine what the different outcomes could be. 

“nope, just tell me ...yes or no?” 

“how about...if I get this coin on a spot above 7... we keep the stakes as their are. Though if its lower than a 7 you can raise the stakes?” 

“7 or lower I win. 8 or higher you win, how’s that sound?” 

You nodded your agreement before turning back to the game once again letting yourself focus on it. 

“ah wait! You know this game pretty well...you seem to know when to put the coins in….why don’t we let fate decide?” 

Ah you’ve been caught. You tried to think of something to say but before you could, Jared pulled out a coin from his cup. 

“I’ll be nice and let you keep the last two coins to try and win the jackpot for our little...deal. However for this i’m putting the coin in. Same rules but since I don’t know this game that well it’ll be more fair,” 

Before you could do anything he was already slipping the coin into the machine. It followed the same course as your coin did, however it landed on a different spot. 

3\. 

Jared voiced his excitement, “Alright so if you get a jackpot you win, however if you loose you gotta stay for at least three hours and actually have a drink, let loose and have fun. I don’t want you to just stand around waiting to leave,” 

Unfortunately you had to agree to his terms of the deal. That didn’t mean you couldn’t add your own though. 

“Fine, fine, but then you gotta meet Sans with me and try and be his friend. He’s pretty smart and funny so you should like him if you give him a chance.” 

He didn’t really seem upset by the idea, “I guess that’s fair. Besides he’s your friend and I am too, obviously we have something in common. I just don’t want you to get hurt by him. I’ve heard monsters have some bad tempers,” 

“I wonder why…” you muttered that last part to yourself, people really should just treat others nicely. The world would be better off that way. 

Alright now was the time to really focus though. A party didn’t sound bad and it seemed like Jared really did want you to have fun. Maybe it would be if you lost, however you still didn’t want to really do any drinking. Again it’s just a future sick day you’d rather not take. 

You focused on the game. This was the last chance you really had to win. 

You put the first coin in when the time was right, a few seconds passed and you missed this jackpot. 

The second coin went in. It landed on the jackpot, this would for sure be a win, it was on the jackpot perfectly. You waited for it to give off a victory sound however while you were mentally celebrating your win, you heard a deafening sound. You hadn’t gotten the jackpot and instead was awarded the 50 tickets instead. 

You were dumbfounded and Jared started to laugh quietly as you looked at the machine with disbelief. 

An employee walked by in that moment and you stopped her. 

“Excuse me miss? I uh...had a coin on the jackpot and it gave me 50 ticket instead...is something wrong with the game?” 

“Oh yea this one is a little finicky and it’s a hit or miss for getting the jackpot. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t, we should be getting a new one in next week since this one’s broken. Didn’t you see the sign on the door?” 

You looked towards the door and noticed a bright yellow sheet of paper stating, “some machines are broken, please understand some might not work in the proper way,” 

Ah...well maybe Jared would let you try out another game?

“Looks like I win! Sorry this one was broken. If you wanna try with another game that’s fine. However it doesn’t seem like there are any other games like this one...I don’t know if you’d be as good with the other games here,” 

There wasn’t too much you could win a jackpot with using skill like this game. The others were just by pure chance if you won or not…

There was skee ball however that was never really one of your favorites. You never got a lot of tickets from it… 

Then there was air hockey and you were pretty good but not great. You had a feeling Jared was a lot more competitive and better than you would be at it. 

There wasn’t really anything else that you could play. 

“Let’s just play some games. I didn’t notice the sign so...I guess I lost. Besides it’s not a bad bet really. I guess I wouldn’t mind making some new friends at a party..” 

“That’s the spirit, common let’s have some real fun now!” 

Oh yes...definitely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you reading this are having a good end to the year unlike whatever happened to me this last month. I hope you all have a wonderful new years!


	7. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the date goes okay. You have a big test tomorrow though and need to study for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse besides I got really bad writers block. I took sometime to write and re-write it and fix some things that I had problems with my writing. Then I caught up on what I need to actually write. I have it all planned out now, I will add Sans side of things once we actually meet him. That way it won't be too confusing or messed up chapter wise. It shouldn't take to too long now. Um I'm really sorry.

The two of you ran around the arcade trying different things, Jared wanted to play more of the two player things, like the typical racing games, guitar hero, air hockey, and lastly skee ball. You on the other hand wanted to show him your skills with actual games. The ones you were good at and knew. There was one game that was like tetris but you had to stack the blocks up to a certain point to get a prize. Each block that didn’t stack on top of something was lost, you ended up having one block left at the top and managed to get a small prize. 

Then another game you managed to convince Jared to let you play was a space styled game. He watched on the sidelines as you speed through each level. He got bored with watching however and moved on to another game. 

Once you had finished with the game you glanced around to see if Jared was around. You didn’t spot him and so you went to the bathroom to take a small break.   
This idea had turned out to be rather exhausting. Plus now you had made a bet and lost. Would you have to go to the next party he was going to?   
You pulled out your phone to see if you had any other messages from anyone. 

It looked like a friend had asked if you wanted to see them today. Seems like their break was starting early while you had a few more days of school left.   
You sent a message back fairly quick and headed back out to the arcade. Jared found you rather quickly and asked what you’d been doing. 

“it’s a bathroom door. What do you think I was doing?” Your tone was a little harsh, could he be more frustrating? 

A moment of confusion cross his face before he made a small oh. You rolled your eyes and the two of you stood there for a moment. 

“well we don’t have any coins left, you want to do anything else here or head out?” 

You couldn’t really think of anything else you wanted to do, it seemed like a good idea to go home and relax for a while. 

“I think we could head out. I have some homework to catch up on..” You were quiet this time trying to keep yourself composed. 

He looked a little saddened to hear this but he didn’t complain or try and change your mind thankfully. As the two of you headed out you looked at the sign on the door a little sour about what had happened. 

Jared started up his truck while you climbed into it. The drive back was a little awkward and Jared did not make it any easier. 

“soooo...what did you think?” he took a quick glance at you. He was smiling awkwardly. 

“what do you mean?” 

“of the da- uh arcade...was it fun?” you knew exactly what he was gonna say before he changed the sentence. 

“uh...well it sucks some of the machines were broken..i prefer playing the actual old arcade games as well...not...the other ones…” You let your words trail off. A little disappointing that he wasn't even remotely interested in anything you wanted to play. The "date" in your mind didn't go too well. 

“oh well why didn’t you say something?” he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. 

“I tried to show you the games I liked and you didn’t seem interested…” 

“oh..” He relaxed a little bit. 

It was silent for the rest of the ride. You could feel the air grow tense. 

“well maybe next time it’ll be better. You know after our break is done we could hang out again..” He sounded hopeful but he looked like he was upset. 

“i’ll think about it,” You couldn’t wait to go home honestly. The two of you were close to the school finally and he dropped you off near the cafeteria at your request. 

“hungry again? You should be careful on how often you eat..” 

“they have my favorite drink in here.” that was the last thing he heard as you walked into the cafeteria and he drove off not too long after.   
You pulled put your phone and called up your friend. 

“hey!! What’s up?” She was still her usual excited and bubbly self. 

“hey, not much. What about you?” The tension left your body immediately after hearing her voice since so long ago. 

“i’m in town for the week, wanted to know if you’d want to get together?” 

“i have a test tomorrow so i’ll be able to afterwards,” You fiddled with your purse while looking around the cafeteria. It was pretty quiet at this time of day. 

“tomorrow night then?” 

“sure thing!”

“I can pick you up around...7:30 if that's okay? Alsssoooooo….” her voice trailed off and she didn't say anything else and instead waited for your response.

7:30 was more than fine but the two of you weren’t really ones to make specific plans...

“also?” so what was she planning? 

“can I bring a friend? Pleaaaaasssseeeee?????” 

Aha she never made actual plans unless it involves someone else. Probably someone she wants to impress. 

“you know i’m always willing to meet your friends,” that was something you loved about her. She never minded bringing you along to meet her friends. She cared about you in her own way.

“well the thing is….I haven’t really met them before...I found them on a website called undernet, they go to school near you,” 

“ohhhhh you have a date then???” you teased her just a small bit like the two of you normally did. 

“no!! It’s not a date silly. I'm just meeting them aaaand I don’t wanna be alone. Plus i really really do wanna see you too,” 

“oh really? I didn’t think you did,” the two of you had a lot of sarcasm in your conversations but what pair of friends didn’t? 

“oh shush, anyway so you’re okay with me picking you up around 7:30 and going to meet a friend?” 

“yea that’s fine by me! See you then?” 

“okie-doki thank you sooooooo much! You don’t know how much I appreciate this!” 

“anything for you,” you smiled softly. 

“okay well you go study, good luck on the test! Okay bye!” 

“thanks, bye bye” 

You hung up and put your phone in your pocket. Right now it was time to study for your test tomorrow. Hopefully with all the homework you’ve done and note taking it shouldn’t be too difficult but you’ve been wrong before.

You walked around the cafeteria to see if they had anything you could take to your dorm while you studied. A bag of chips and a soda seemed pretty good for now, you’d come back later for lunch and dinner probably. It’s important to take some short breaks when it came to studying. At least for you it was important.  
Getting back to your dorm room took no time at all and you took a moment to set down your snack and set up your area for studying. Deciding that the couch and table will probably be the best idea comfort and focus wise. 

You set your book, computer, phone, and a couple highlighters down on the table. Taking off your shoes and grabbing a blanket was the next thing you did before starting your study session. It was going to be a long afternoon but hopefully with enough work you’d get a...decent grade.4

Your phone went off about 3 hours into your study session.

[Jared]: Hey what are you up to? 

[___]:Studying for the test…

You set your phone down hoping he got the hint that you didn't exactly need to be bothered with anything else right now. 4

[Jared]: Want to study together? 

[___]: No i’m good, thanks though. 

You tried to go straight back into studying not wanting to loose concentration and your train of thought. 

[Jared]: Why not though? Are you already studying with someone else? 

[___]: noo...i’m studying by myself. You know I study alone for tests like these.. 

Why would you study with anyone else. There was no one in the class trying to get into your line of work interest. 

[Jared]: Well maybe it’s time for a change of pace. You should come over and study with me. I could use the help. '

He was so pushy sometimes. It really was annoying sometimes....also what were you just writing about? Of course. There goes your train of thought. 

[___]: I’m sorry but maybe later today? I also have homework for my other classes.

Lies, you didn’t want another awkward experience like what today’s date was…

[Jared]: Whens later? 

[___]: I don't know Jared. Just let me study, please? I’m sure you have other people you could study with. Amanda is in the same course as we are. 4

[Jared]: but I don't like Amanda

What a terrible liar. He hung out with her at all of his parties. You had heard enough stories from countless people in your classes to know better than that. 

[___]: I thought the two of you were friends. 

[Jared]: nope.

Whatever you could honestly care less of what he thought about her or what he wanted you to think. 

[___]: oh well still I have a lot on my plate and you do pretty good on test on your own. I think you’ll be fine. 

You really needed to get back to this part you were writing. 

[Jared]: fine.

Jeez what’s up his ass? Did he really want to even study with you because most of the time he just offered you beer and complained about how un-fun you were. What was the point of studying with him if he didn’t listen anyway. He usually wasn’t so aggressive either which lead you to believe he may have been upset about how this morning went or had already been drinking. 

You looked back to your paper and had no clue where you had been going with this whole thing anymore. That was a bummer since it was the most important part of tomorrows test. If you knew what you would want to write for the last section of the test it would go so much more smoothly in your own experience. 

Maybe now would be a good time for that lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only other thing that might get in the way is with my new job. They don't have a lot of people on the team and so i've been called in quite a lot despite it being my first week there. It's a little difficult but I have the hang of it now. SO that being said, I will keep updating every 3-4 days now instead. That way if something comes up I can try and find a couple minutes to keep writing.


	8. Update

I"m NOT dead. 

okay, it's almost been a year and I have no excuse. 

However this is another update on some life stuff and the story itself. 

With work, the store I was working at shut down. They closed the store due to sales not meeting requirements. I moved to another store closer by, became a manager and I am now working my way up to being an assistant manager. Again they have some issues with staffing and who they choose to hire. This job has become a heavier part of my life than I ever imagined it to be considering when I started I thought it would be some simple Pizza Place (Which I won't name since I am a manager there). They've given me a lot of opportunity which I have taken each and every single one, it has added a unique skill list to my resume, that's for sure. 

I love this job quite a lot though and while I hate how I don't have the time to write like I used to. I do enjoy that i'm learning so many new things. 

Let me tell you though. Life sucks. When I started this story I had one car. My first and only one that I had ever owned. My own money put into it and I took care of it. Now.....I'm on car #3.....

I ran my first car into the fucking ground for an ex boyfriend who lived an HOUR away. 

Let me give a few words of advice. Follow your gut feeling because wow I didn't follow mine. That ended badly and I lost my first car (after I found out my exboyfriend had a girlfriend of three years who....didn't care he was cheating).

I actually broke the subframe of my 2002 Honda accord.... there's a funny story behind how i found that out. 

There were unspeakable problems with my second car a 1999 chevy impala. Tan. The ugly kind of tan that looks like someone put raw sewage in sand kind of tan. 

However, I now happily own a 2002 dodge intrepid and it is the most AMAZING car. I've only taken to the mechanic once. Not a single problem since which in my luck is pretty fucking good. 

 

But anyway, when it comes to the story. I have two chapters written out and ready to be put up. Though I'm going to wait and try and get some more chapters written just in case. I also want to play with a couple different ending ideas i've had floating in my head for a while. I want something sweet and fulfilling, so if you guys have questions about "what'll happen HERE" or "if you'll ever find out if BLANK", please ask. I don't want a whole lot of loose ends with this. 

I've decided to keep it to the original Length that i intended. If I try to extend or shorten it that'll mess with the plot that i've already come up with and have been working on. 

I have found out what character I'll use who will be showing up from Undernet. (If I ever said it was a girl or used She/Her pronouns then I am so sorry for the confusion. It is a male character that I'll be using. He doesn't mess with the plot or pace of the story. He's more of a supporting character on Sans side of the story) 

Speaking of, I am going to be switching to Sans point of view for some of the chapters since it'll be so much easier to write for part of the plot... I waas stuck on how to move forward with the story because of this part that's coming up. I had no idea of how to keep the pace of the story in y/n p.o.v. without including a huge time jump. I hate doing that in my stories. I hate it, it's just a personal thing for me. 

LASTLY, I may or may not write smut. There will be SOMETHING but if it's full on smut or not is not decided. To put it simply. I want to write something, however depending on how the scene that starts it plays out and what the atmosphere is will determine what I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Um well I hope you guys liked the first chapter, i'll try and at least update every two to three days at the very least. I already have most of it written out so their shouldn't be a lot of waiting time. Just need to edit and decide on where the chapters will end.


End file.
